


Wedding Planning Terror

by queenlibra (hor10nse)



Series: The cheesy love chronicles of Jonkey [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jonkey are engaged, M/M, POV Kim Jonghyun, Wedding Planning Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/queenlibra
Summary: Jonghyun can’t take another second of his own wedding planning because it is eating into precious time with his Kibum.Also, Jonghyun just really hates wedding stuff regardless of how eager he is to marry Kibum
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: The cheesy love chronicles of Jonkey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543195
Kudos: 13





	Wedding Planning Terror

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i'm back with another Jonkey fluff and this one is mainly just Jonghyun complaining because planning his wedding feels like a living hell. there is banter too, and some cuteness. depending on what amuses you, there could be some humor in here too.  
> I had fun writing this so i hope you'll enjoy reading.
> 
> Update: on this note, I'm ending this series. Thanks for your support, guys. Really I've had fun writing these and receiving your comments/kudos.

Jonghyun doesn’t mean to tune his talking fiancé out. He really doesn’t. He has always loved Kibum’s voice, especially when the voice in particular commanded him to do naughty things in bed. At the moment though, his favourite voice in the world sounds equivalent to a piercing noise. It has done that for two months now and Jonghyun is ready to snap at any second. The sole reason for all the annoyance is their damned wedding.

Of course Jonghyun wants to have a beautiful wedding and He is dying to marry the love of the life- the man who has enriched his life in more ways than people would ever believe- but if it were up to Jonghyun, he’d drag Kibum to a courthouse and get hitched already. Whatever can end the torture of enduring endless hours of talks about fabrics, recopies, floral arrangements, what family members and friends to invite and exclude etc. 

Since Jonghyun proposed and Kibum said yes, Jonghyun has looked forward to getting married to his love. Unfortunately he spent too much fantasising about their lives together that he forgot what comes in between wedding planning and the wedding itself. That fact has given birth to the nightmare Jonghyun is currently living in. Kibum has never exactly been one to settle for less than perfection, and Jonghyun loves that about him, but right now Jonghyun could really use a break from all the wedding planning.

In the living area of their shared apartment, Jonghyun is seated next to Kibum on a Saturday afternoon. He initially planned on enjoying his Sunday afternoon with his fiancé, watching some TV, eating junk food, making out cuddling and that kind of thing. Kibum quickly puts a pin in that when he decides to _“use the time to iron out a few areas of their wedding”._ Jonghyun has lost track of how long Kibum has been sitting next to him going on and on and on…. and on about wedding stuff.

Jonghyun’s eyes are glued to the TV barely watching anything while giving the occasional hum to indicate that he is listening to his fiancé.

“That’s it. I’m firing Chaeyoung from flower duty. I know nothing about flowers, but even I know that this is a mess.” Kibum picks up the bouquet at the coffee table and shoves it in front of Jonghyun’s face. Jonghyun’s eyes widen, wondering where that even came from.

“What is this? Peach or puke orange? This sucks.” Kibum gripes and retracts the flowers before Jonghyun can really scrutinize them. It’s impossible for Jonghyun to offer profitable commentary, so he just hums and goes back to looking at the TV.

“After this we should head to the cake shop to see what’s going on with Wendy. Minho told me that Wendy just broke up with her boyfriend, so she is all sad and stuff. I don’t want that mess touching my wedding cuisine.”

“hm.” Jonghyun absently hums

Kibum groans and waspishly says, “Apparently the tailor is finished with my suit and it’s not black. Irene saw it and she claims it’s off-black or whatever. The tailor better get the colour right because if he makes me wear something short of impeccable black, I’ll sue for malpractice. ?”

“Yeah.”

“By the way I saw a sample of the white suit you wanted, and there is no way I’m letting you wear that awful disaster. You are wearing black whether you like it or not.”

“okay.”

“Obviously Woohyun should be my best man, right? Do you think I’m a bad person for not considering Minho, Taemin and Jinki hyung?”

“hm.”

A harsh smack on the arm forces Jonghyun to tear his gaze away from the TV, and he looks up wide-eyed, instantly realising that he is in trouble now because Kibum does not look pleased at all.

“What the hell, Jjong. Are you even listening?”

“What! Yeah sure, of course.” unfortunately his voice comes out too jittery for anything he says to be convincing. Jonghyun smiles awkwardly when his boyfriend’s eyes narrow suspiciously.

“You zoned out, didn’t you?”

“I’m not sure which answer will get me out of murder.”

“neither.” Kibum snaps between clenched teeth.

so Jonghyun sighs and shifts on the couch to look more directly at the man he loves. it’s time to come clean. Kibum is more than just his lover. he is Jonghyun’s best friend as well and Jonghyun doesn’t want to taint that with white lies. as his mother always says, ‘several white lies will eventually become huge lies’.

“no, Bummie, I’m not listening.” Jonghyun tentatively admits and blanches when Kibum’s eyes widen comically before they narrow murderously.

“explain.” the word slips through Kibum’s clenched teeth.

Not one to prolong the inevitable (in this case his murder), Jonghyun elaborates, “all this…wedding stuff is overwhelming me and I hate it.”

This time Kibum actually looks hurt and Jonghyun’s heart breaks. He doesn’t want his Bummie to misunderstand, so he quickly adds, “I want to marry you so badly. In fact I can’t wait to start our lives together.”

“Me too. That’s why I’m working hard to make sure our wedding is perfect.”Kibum points out, looking really puzzled by Jonghyun’s qualm.

“Trust me, love. I want that too.” Jonghyun takes Kibum’s hands and the other doesn’t pull away in anger.

“You just said you hate this.”

“The details are so burdensome. I had no idea wedding planning could be so stressful.”

“It is and that’s normal. I don’t like it very much either, but it’s our wedding, Jjong. Ours. We have to have a hand in it.” Kibum vehemently says.

“I get that, but does it have to take up so much of your time? I miss you. I miss spending time with you. All this wedding planning has you completely invested.”

Realisation dawned on Kibum’s face and his expression softened instantly, a small, sweet smile forming on his pretty lips, “is that what this is about? You miss me?”

Jonghyun finds himself smiling back as he nods. “We haven’t done anything fun together for a while. I know we have to sacrifice for the greater good, but surely we can make a little time to be together.”

Kibum sighs and slides his gaze to the planning book in his lap. The internal battle is apparent on his face. Hoping to lighten the burden for his man, Jonghyun adds, “I promise to get more invested in the planning too. please just spare a little time to us. Only a little.”

They both fall silent as Kibum considers the request. After what feels like forever for Jonghyun, Kibum smiles softly and concedes.

“Alright, baby. What do you want to do now?” Kibum closes his planning book and Jonghyun can’t help grinning victoriously.

“Perhaps dinner at a nice restaurant later, but for now I’m okay with a few cuddles and stolen kisses. I miss watching horror films with you and watching you squirm and shriek.”

Kibum shakes his head, also grinning now, “jerk.” He smacks Jonhyun again.

“Please? I’ll even pretend to be scared too to put you at ease.” Jonghyun slowly takes his fiancé by the waist and pulls him into his lap, relishing in the surprised squeal and laughter that follows.

Kibum gets comfortable in Jonghyun’s lap then he cups his cheeks and presses a tender kiss to his lips, “I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intension to neglect you.”

“I know. It’s okay. I know you’ll make it up to me.”

“Yes I will.” Kibum declares and gives Jonghyun a sultry wink, “In more ways than one.”

Jonghyun can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for your endless support through kudos and/or comments<3<3


End file.
